


gimme a kiss and keep your foot on the gas

by haloud



Series: prettiest thing [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloud/pseuds/haloud
Summary: They park the car by the side of some no-name frontage road spur, the needle flirting dangerously with empty.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: prettiest thing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484762
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	gimme a kiss and keep your foot on the gas

**Author's Note:**

> extra little snippet from the outlaw au!

They park the car by the side of some no-name frontage road spur, the needle flirting dangerously with empty. A nice breeze cuts through the summer, tossing Michael’s curls and petting his skin; he volunteers to stay with the car while Alex walks the mile to the nearest gas station and back. In the middle of nowhere it’s expedient not to work as a pair, not when the threat level is low and the sightlines are good. Michael flips his burner phone over and over, busying his hands, and all their signals come through right on schedule, so he lets himself relax and enjoy the weather.

He’s wearing clothes that catch the breeze just right--a long skirt and a loose t-shirt of Alex’s, because even when he’s gone for thirty minutes at most Michael gets a little bit pining for him. He smiles at himself around a cigarette because it’s so silly how in love he is, how love’s got him in hand now, how after everything the world’s been good enough to give him Alex for keeps.

Or maybe he just took him, and the world had nothing to do with it.

He perches up on the side of the truck bed and blows a stream of smoke up at the sky. The metal digs hard and dull into the backs of his thighs beneath the thin fabric of the skirt. The sky is the kind of cloudy that’s all white and still too bright on the eyes, shot through with veins of blue.

When Alex gets back he approaches from behind him, not trying to mask his approach at all, but Michael pretends not to hear him coming, though it’s impossible to keep from smiling around his smoke. He drops it and grinds it out on the concrete but in the aftermath lack of something to occupy his mouth with he chews on the pad of his thumb and hopes Alex will give him something else to keep him focused.

The car bounces a little on its suspension as Alex leans his hip against it. He puts the gas can on the ground and the sound has Michael’s skin prickling with anticipation that only gets more electric as Alex slides an arm behind him.

“Car trouble?” He drawls. In Michael’s peripheral he can see Alex give him a once-over, sliding those liquid-dark eyes up and down his body. Michael hitches his skirt up over one knee and gives him a matching devilish grin.

“No worries. My man is on the job.”

“Hm. Leaving you on the side of the road? Not much of a gentleman.”

“Maybe I’m not interested in gentlemen.”

“That’s what I’d like to hear, for sure.”

His warm fingers creep up from Michael’s knee, inching the hem of his skirt further and further up his thigh, and Michael tosses his head back to grin up at the sky, after his smoke.

“Any trouble?” He asks, shifting closer so he can press their hips together, so he can feel the bulge of the gun tucked into Alex’s waistband. He rubs his bared thigh against Alex’s jeans just for effect, and Alex grins with him, draping his arm around Michael’s shoulders and holding him in close.

“Nah. In and out. Security camera was already on the fritz, even.”

“Didja bring me any presents?” Michael flutters his eyelashes, then, when Alex rolls his eyes fondly, he nudges in to flutter them again right against Alex’s cheek.

“I brought you gas for your car,” Alex says wryly, but when Michael creeps his fingers into his pocket, he feels the crinkle of cellophane and pulls out a toffee bar and he smacks a wet kiss onto the apple of Alex’s cheek.

“Did you get a chance to check under the hood, or were you just sitting around looking pretty?”

“I love to multitask.” Michael raps his knuckles on the side of the truck. “She’s looking fine, but we should post up somewhere I can give her a tune-up before too long. After we hit Nebraska sounds about right.”

“You’re the expert. We’ll make it happen.”

This little back road is deserted in every direction, but constant noise fills the air from the nearby freeway. The air smells like exhaust and asphalt and to chase it away Michael goes nosing after Alex’s expensive aftershave, and there’s a bit of tobacco smoke there too, Michael’s own doing, rubbing off on him, crushing himself into his skin. Alex slowly curls his fingers around the roots of Michael’s hair and pulls his head off to a sharp angle so he can press biting little kisses up his exposed throat. A trio of crows shout back and forth to one another from the nearby trees; low, scudding clouds cross over the sun and away again, the light in constant shift. Michael breathes nice and deep and steady, so the apple of his throat moves against Alex’s mouth.

“Ready to hit the road?” Alex murmurs, voice warm and sweet—like toffee.

“After you.” Michael sighs as Alex pulls his body away from him, circling around to the driver’s side door. Michael’s skirt falls back around his ankles as he pushes off from the side of the truck and stretches his arms up to the sky, stretching out his spine. He pouts—it should be his turn to drive—but doesn’t kick up a fuss as he slides onto the seat next to Alex. The truck turns over easy as butter, and Michael purrs with pride as Alex praises him and wraps his hand all claiming and heavy around the back of Michael’s neck.

They leave behind another town whose city limits they never even bothered to learn. The next town might have wanted posters in their windows, or they might not, but either way they’ll take out a tight little room in a cheesy motel and spend a night watching Jeopardy on a flickering old tv and sleeping on top of the covers, all wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because ive been taken with just the image of outlaw michael in a skirt smoking a cigarette for like a month now so it had to go down on paper, ahaha


End file.
